The Hematologic Malignancies Program has two overarching scientific goals. These are to: 1. Employ state of the art technology to develop mechanisms based understanding of the cellular, biochemical, and molecular biology of normal and malignant hemato-lymphopoiesis. 2. Translate basic scientific discoveries into rational therapies that are more tumoricidal but at the same time, less toxic to normal tissues. To accomplish these goals, the investigators organize within thematic areas in both basic and clinical science. All areas focus on translation as a goal of the wori< conducted. Basic scientists focus on transcription, signal transduction, and animal modeling of disease pathogenesis and treatment. Clinical scientists self-align with one of 4 affinity groups: Leukemia/MDS/MPN, Lymphoma, Myeloma/Autologous Stem Cell Transplantation, or Allogeneic Stem Cell Transplantation. Individual investigators, basic or clinical, function autonomously, but the structure of this ACC program promotes collaboration with shared data, ideas, and when appropriate to implement initial translational studies. Promising approaches are brought quickly to clinical trials (see Figure 1).